Eternity of the Moon*Chap.1
by Princess Twinkles
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fan-fic... so *please* R/R!! Anyway, the story doesn't have any specific things to talk about... um... It involves all characters, but I've spinned some things of my own in it, and it goes by the Manga!! ;-)


The Eternity of the Moon  
  
By: *~*Princess Twinkles*~*  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
"That's right girls, once we defeat Queen Hiroko, the Moon will restore and become powerful once again, "  
Luna said. Makoto, Minako, Amy, Raye, and Usagi were at Makoto's apartment supposedly studying until they  
started talking about their mission as the Sailor Scouts and the Moon's future. Usagi surprised  
that there was another evil part of the Negaverse thought, 'If the Moon regains throne, I will become Queen   
Serenity once again...'. Minako, curiously asked Luna, "Luna, if we beat Queen whats-her-face, will the Moon  
regain throne for eternity?" Luna sighed, "Artemis and I have done quite a bit of research, and yes. We think  
that Queen Hiroko is the last of the Negaverse." Raye stood up and began to stretch, "For once, I think that if  
*all* of us chipped in and tried our hardest, we can actually win easily," she said as she glared at Usagi who  
was daydreaming. Makoto stood up and started walking to the kitchen, "I'll be right back guys, I've gotta check  
on my cookies." Usagi snapped out of her thoughts and ran after Makoto saying, "Let me help you with that!"  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The gloomy and dark smoke curled around her fingertips as they wandered around the crystal ball.  
"Which one of you can actually think you can defeat the Moon-Brat and help me win this?" In the darkness, one hand  
was raised. "Lantillyte, you think you could do it?" The figure stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Yes Queen   
Hiroko, I believe I can take care of Sailor Moon." An evil grin appeared on the Queen's face, "Very good." With   
that, the Queen and Lantillyte began exchanging their plans. With an ending smirk, Lantillyte raised her hand and   
said, "With the power of the Dark Moon, transform!"   
----------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Usagi and Raye were walking down the street towards the town shops. Usagi, who was   
skipping happily down the path, asked, "Hey Raye, do I look better in pink or baby blue? Because I think pink is   
better, but Mamoru---" Raye angrilly interrupted, " USAGI-CHAN! Do you even think I really would care?!?!?"  
Usagi started blushing, "Um... so is that pink?" Raye sighed and rolled her eyes, "Oh! Here's the store, " she said  
happily as she pointed to 'Mascarade'. Usagi excitedly ran through the doors and Raye quietly followed. "Good   
afternoon ladies, my name is Yoko, is there anything I can help you with?" Raye looked up as she meet a tall,  
slender woman. Her hair was milk chocolaty brown with hazel eyes which shined brightly in the light. "Hi...," Raye  
said, a bit surprised. Yoko took a step nearer and politely said, "Did you know that we have a great sale going  
on? 15% off your total purchase! And we just brought in quite a few skirts and blouses!" Raye looked around looking  
for Usagi and spotted her trying a hat on. "Um, no, I didn't. But we just came to look around." Yoko, looking surprised  
asked, "Oh! Is someone with you?" Raye cleared her throat and pointed to Usagi, "Yes, my good friend right over there."  
Yoko smiled and replied, "That's fine. If you need any assistance, please don't hesitate to ask." Raye smiled and  
answered, "Thanks, I will." With that, Yoko walked away to the front desk and began checking prices. Raye walked  
over to Usagi and whispered, "Hey, that lady gives me the creeps..." Usagi, eyes still fixed on the mirror in front of her  
quietly responded, "How come? Hey, does this hat bring out my eyes?" Raye, keeping her eyes fixed on Yoko and   
ignoring Usagi's hat comment replied, "She's just so cold and you know, not normal... I just don't seem comfortable   
with her..." Usagi took off the hat and checked the price tag, "$43.99!??!?!?!"  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
::beep:: "Will this be all for you?" Raye quietly answered, "Yes." Yoko looked up, "That'll be $21.50" Raye   
opened her purse and took out her money. She gave the money to Yoko and asked her, "I haven't seen you around  
here. Did you just move to Tokyo?" Yoko cleared her throat, "Yes. I've just moved here to visit my ill grandmother."  
Raye politely answered, "Oh, I'm sorry." Yoko kept her face down and just said, "Me too." Raye thought to herself  
, 'I just don't believe that.' Yoko handed Raye a bag, "Here you go, come visit us again!" Raye smiled and stepped  
away from the cash register. Usagi walked up to Yoko and handed the hat to her. ::beep:: "Will this be all for you young  
lady?" Usagi replied, " Yes, it definatly will." "That'll be $45.14." Usagi, who was shocked, stammeringly took out her credit   
card and handed it unwillingly to Yoko. After signing a paper and recieving her bag, both girls walked out of the store. "Can  
you believe I spent $45.14 Raye?? Do you think Mamoru will loan me some money?"   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
